This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the current proposal is to generate a neurodevelopmental atlas of gene expression in the rhesus macaque brain, creating a unique public access community resource detailing precise cellular level spatiotemporal expression patterns of developmentally regulated and functionally important genes. Understanding of human nervous system development is of critical importance for understanding normal developmental processes and human neurological disorders with developmental components. Non-human primates provide valuable and experimentally tractable model systems for studying brain development with direct relevance to humans. While nonhuman primates have been a major focus for genome sequencing projects, very little focus has been put on studying detailed spatiotemporal patterns of gene expression in the developing or adult brain. A developmental gene expression atlas for the rhesus macaque brain will be an extremely valuable resource for understanding developmental processes in primates.